Morfina
by Togame-san
Summary: Cuando llega el final, lo mejor que puedes hacer por una persona es dejarla ir. Porque ayudar a alquien que sufre y al que amas, no sé cómo puede estar mal.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una historia que llevo cavilando en mi mente desde hace mucho. Me inspiré en un capítulo de Cold Case llamado "The good death" (creo... no me acuerdo muy bien...) Es muy emotivo, y si alguien lo quiere ver... bueno, ahí dejo el nombre.

Puede que este fic inspire un poco de controversia y si no estan de acuerdo, pues, llegado el momento, no lo lean hehe. No creo que haya mucho lemon, algunas escenas, sí, pero me centro mucho más en el drama y la tragedia. Otro día traeré uno cargado de contenido sexual prohibido para menores muahaha.

Aquí va la cosa, espero que les guste a todos :).

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los nombres como los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la obra creada (muchas gracias Kishimoto, ahora disfruto mucho leyendo). Habrá contenido sexual y palabras obscenas. Si no les gusta o son menores de edad, por favor, sáltense esos capítulos. Por cierto, queda claro que es un UA y no se admite el plagio de esta historia.

1. _Gaviotas._

El pitido constante de un aparato sonó por toda la habitación, chirriante y molesto. Era el despertador, y una mano cayó sobre él como una bola de demolición sobre un edificio, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

- Puto despertador –susurró una voz femenina.

- Sakura, te has vuelto a cargar el despertador –dijo un hombre a su lado. Sonó cansado y adormecido, y se giró dándole la espalda a la chica para seguir durmiendo.

- Sí, sí, pero no eres tú el que se los compra. Por lo tanto puedo hacer con él lo que se me antoje –contestó la mujer enfurruñada, mientras se desperezaba y salía de la cama. Cogió unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

- Nena, tu despertar es horrible –contestó Sasuke. Ella lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

En cuanto salió, vestida y peinada, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a Sasuke que aún seguía tumbado en la cama. Se despidió en un leve murmullo y este no le contestó, preso del sueño.

.

.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza? –preguntó Ino, su amiga de infancia, con preocupación mientas se dirigían a la sala de juntas del edificio. Sakura se llevó las manos a la nuca y se la masajeó.

- No es nada –respondió sin darle importancia.- Tengo otro que va para mi lista de los sobrevalorados.

- ¿Más que el champagne? –dijo ella sorprendida.

- Más incluso que la Mona Lisa, y ese es Kabuto. Estúpido arquitecto. Solo robando ideas de sus empleados ha conseguido hacerse famoso –Sakura abrió las puertas de la sala de juntas mientras Ino la seguía de cerca. Todos los presentes pararon de hablar para quedarse mirando a la pelirosa. Inspeccionó a los hombres que había en la reunión y se fijó en Kabuto.

- ¿Qué mierda es esta, Sakura? –Este se removió en su asiento.- Ahora mismo tendría que estar volando a Alemania. Me está esper…

- Hace seis años acudí a este hombre en busca de trabajo –comenzó a decir ella, mientras miraba a todas las personas que había en la sala a los ojos y, cuando acabó, se detuvo a inspeccionar al hombre al cual le estaba hablando. Su cuerpo se balanceó y cambió el peso de su pierna izquierda a la derecha. Ino observaba todo esto sin decir nada, extrañada. Sakura continuó.- ¿Y sabéis qué me dijo? –preguntó ella seria.

- No tengo tiempo para estas gilipolleces –Kabuto comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa y se levantó para irse.

- Siéntate, Kabuto. Aún no he terminado. –Sakura afiló su mirada y su voz se endureció.- Dijo que era una niñata de universidad pública y que no acogía nada más que a gente prestigiosa de universidades privadas, y eso es llamarme _débil _y _fracasada_ –Sakura se relajó y en su cara se plasmó la jocosidad y la malicia de forma juguetona.

- ¿Y qué? –el nerviosismo empezó a aumentar y se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándosela débilmente. Los demás presentes la miraron con curiosa expectación. La sonrisa de la pelirosa se amplió en su rostro y comenzó a pasearse por la sala, mirándolo fijamente.

- Pues que he hablado con tu junta directiva y han aceptado mi oferta de compra que hice anoche.

- ¿¡Qué! –saltó del sillón amueblado.

- Ahora mismo poseo el cincuenta y uno por ciento de tu empresa y, por ende, esta _débil _y _fracasada _es tu jefa. Así que, me voy a dar el gustazo de decírtelo a la cara –la sonrisa que había en su rostro cambió a una cínica y satisfecha. Siguió caminando un poco más, dejando al hombre con los nervios y la intriga- Estás despedido, Kabuto. –este no pudo hacer nada más que coger su maleta con aire indignado y salir de la sala dando un portazo.

Ino, detrás de Sakura, la miró con respeto y diversión. Ella siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez, lo que quería era echar de patitas a la calle a ese indeseable de Kabuto. _Y así lo había hecho._ Realmente Sakura era impresionante.

- En cuanto a los que trabajáis con Kabuto, seguro que encontráis un hogar en donde aprovechar toda esa creatividad ya que…-cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana, vio en el interior de la sala, sobre el alféizar de esta una gaviota blanca que lanzaba graznidos. Alrededor de ella los colores se difuminaban y se volvían cálidos. Su rostro palideció y sus ojos se abrieron. Parpadeó varias veces y se pasó la mano por la cara.- ¿De dónde coño ha salido esa gaviota? –susurró para sí. Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar la ventana, ya que Sakura se había quedado con la vista anclada ahí. Ino, que estaba cerca de ella, lo había escuchado con claridad. Se acercó a paso lento y le murmuró al oído.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí –Se giró a los presentes y les sonrió. Ellos seguían con la interrogativa de la ventana.- Bueno caballeros, creo que se ha acabado la reunión.

Los hombres de la sala comenzaron a dispersarse y Sakura salió disparada hacia el ascensor. Ino la siguió de cerca pero no pudo evitar que las puertas del aparato se cerraran delante de sus narices.

Dentro del elevador, Sakura volvió a agarrarse la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable y llevaba semanas sintiéndolo. Primero fueron unos pinchacitos leves y cortos, sin ninguna importancia. Pero luego el dolor fue aumentando gradualmente hasta ser incontrolable. Abrió su bolso y metió la mano en él para buscar unas aspirinas. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que se las había dejado en casa y se pegó unos golpecitos con los dedos en la frente. _Genial, las aspirinas en casa. No se para que tengo esta frente tan grande si no sirve ni para acordarme de los comprimidos. Hay que joderse._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió dando tumbos. Dejó los brazos caer muertos a los costados y sus piernas la condujeron a la salida. Viró la cara para despedirse de su recepcionista y volvió a ver la misma gaviota con los colores descoloridos a su alrededor, por lo que apresuró el paso hacia su coche. _Gaviota del demonio_. _Esto fijo que es un efecto secundario de las pastillas. Dios, ¿cuántas me habré tomado ya?_

Cuando llegó, montó en el coche y lo arrancó. El motor comenzó a ronronear suavemente, arrullando a Sakura. Esta llevó las manos al volante y condujo hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta y fijó su vista en el interior. No había ni una luz encendida, por lo que supo que Sasuke no había llegado. Aún estaría en el trabajo. _Hogar, dulce hogar._

Cerró la puerta y dejó las cosas y el bolso encima de la mesita de entrada, se dirigió a la sala y el sofá la recibió cómodamente. Agarró el mando y comenzó a zappear por los canales hasta que encontró una serie que le gustó. En ese momento, el doctor gruñón, _que era el apodo que le había dado al actor, _estaba poniendo a caldo a un paciente que había mentido cuando los otros doctores le habían hecho preguntas sobre los lugares en los que había estado. Siempre le había gustado su ironía y su forma de ver las cosas, era tan transparente y tan sincero, que dolía.

Apagó el televisor después de ver unos cuantos capítulos y una película de terror, aburrida, y se dirigió a la nevera para comer algo.

Cuando acabó de devorar unas cuantas rebanadas de pan, se fue a la habitación para dormir un rato. Estaba _cansada_. **Cansada**_ del trabajo que tenía. _**Cansada**_ de pisotear a la gente. _**Cansada **_de tener un marido que no le hacía ningún caso. _**Cansada **_de sus desplantes. _**Cansada **_de su indiferencia y de su falta de emociones para con ella. _Ya no podía soportarlo _más. _Necesitaba que algo, alguna cosa, cambiara su monótona y absurda vida. Ese matrimonio era un desastre y ya el amor que le tenía no era suficiente como para poder seguir soportando esa farsa. Añoraba los primeros años junto a Sasuke, mientras eran novios. Todo parecía feliz y de color rosa. Él trabajaba menos y ella a veces dejaba sus reuniones para otro día. Hablaban sin parar, sobre su futuro y de cómo sería su vida si se casaban, aunque ahora el concepto de la vida marital del pasado era muy diferente de la del presente. Ella le narraba su lista de cosas sobrevaloradas e infravaloradas y Sasuke se reía de los disparates que decía. Añoraba tanto escuchar su sonrisa prepotente y la vibración de su pecho al reírse de forma descontrolada. Las noches que pasaron siendo novios eran fogosas y apasionadas, muy diferentes de las de ahora.

Se metió en la cama, que aún estaba desordenada, y se arropó con la sábana. El dolor volvió en forma de pinchazos agudos e insoportables, y no pudo aguantar una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla hasta que cayó en la tela blanca, humedeciéndola. _Es por el dolor, es por el dolor. _Se repetía una y otra vez, pero ya conocía la verdad, y tenía un nombre y apellido.

El dolor le dio un respiro y lo aprovechó para dormir.

.

.

Le despertó el graznido de un pájaro, puede que fuera una gaviota. _Espera, ¿¡una gaviota!_

- La madre que me… -pero calló ese juramento cuando abrió los ojos y automáticamente viró su rostro hacia la ventana. El mismo pajarraco que había visto en la sala de reuniones y en la recepción estaba ahí, y el dolor llegó a ella como una ola rompiendo contra las rocas. Lanzó un leve gruñido al aire y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Sus facciones se contrajeron y su espalda se irguió, mareándose al instante.

Saltó de la cama y comenzó a tambalearse hasta el cuarto de baño, de donde sacó un bote de aspirinas y se metió tres de golpe.

Jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mirando a la ventana. La gaviota ya no estaba y suspiró con desesperación.

- Decidido –murmuró mientras se volvía a mirar al espejo del baño- voy a ir ahora mismo al doctor –el dolor comenzó a remitir y, por fin, pudo andar con normalidad. Abrió su armario, sacó ropa informal, pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta, y bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Cuando cogió el bolso y las llaves del coche, la puerta principal se abrió y vio entrar a Sasuke.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke –habló ella sin mirarle a la cara, estaba concentrada en buscar las llaves de la casa.

- Hmp –"contestó" él. Se quitó los zapatos y pasó por el lado de Sakura. Al hacerlo, ella olió a perfume en su chaqueta.

- Sasuke… hueles a…¿perfume? –murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. El chico le clavó sus orbes negras y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? –Siguió su paso hasta que dobló la esquina y Sakura dejó de verlo, pero la voz de él flotó por el aire hasta el recibidor.- Y a todo esto, ¿a dónde vas, Sakura?

- Voy a comprar un par de cosas. Además, ya no quedan tomates.

- Hmp.

Sasuke vio como ella daba un portazo al salir y abrió la nevera para comer algo mientras esperaba su "alimento" favorito. Pero al mirar en el refrigerador, vio que los tomates estaban ahí dentro. El chico volvió a mirar a la puerta y frunció el entrecejo. Pensó en ir detrás de ella, pero decidió que no tardaría en volver. Ya le explicaría eso más tarde.

.

.

- Maldito Sasuke y maldito olor a perfume barato –seguía blasfemando en voz alta y varias personas se la quedaron mirando.

Las puertas se deslizaron cuando ella entró y pidió hora para el doctor. Estuvo en la sala de espera media hora, viendo pasar a las personas delante de ella, y su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo buscó dentro de su bolso y cogió la llamada.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó.

- Hmp.

¿Sasuke? –cuestionó de nuevo.

- Sí. ¿Dónde estas?

- Em… en el mercado, comprando. –respondió dubitativa.

- No me digas. Pues no importa, vuelve a casa, que aquí hay tomates. No sé donde…- en ese momento, el doctor la llamó y ella tuvo que colgar, sin ninguna explicación.

Sasuke volvió a llamar pero ella puso el móvil en silencio. Miró al hombre joven y se quedó observando. Aparentaba unos veinticinco años y tenía el pelo oscuro como su marido. El joven se dio cuenta de que lo estaba inspeccionando y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta. Sakura se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Cuando llegaron al cubículo, el chico le hizo un movimiento y ella pasó a la sala. El doctor ya la estaba esperando.

- Buenas noches, señorita Haruno. Dígame por qué está aquí –Era una mujer rubia y de grandes, em, _grandes proporciones_. Sus ojos castaños contrastaban con su piel pálida y llegaría a la cuarentena, aunque no era para nada fea.

- Buenas noches. Mire, hace un par de semanas me empezó a doler la cabeza. Al principio eran unos pinchacitos leves, pero después se fueron volviendo más insoportables. Lo lograba mantener a raya con aspirinas. Pero esta tarde, al levantarme de la cama, he sufrido un mareo intenso y el dolor ha aumentado. –Ella se llevó las manos al regazo y comenzó a frotárselas rápidamente. Era una manía que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa. Levantó el rostro y miró directamente a la doctora- A parte, creo que… he estado… teniendo alucinaciones. Veo… gaviotas… dentro de lugares y… no se… ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? –soltó la pregunta atropelladamente y se sonrojó al instante. La doctora lanzó una carcajada y la miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

- No creo, pero te haré unas pruebas.

- Vale.

Después de eso, la doctora y ella estuvieron hablando acerca de su trabajo, de si era estresante, y de su vida. Sakura respondía a todas las preguntas, y con cierta osadía, le hacía las mismas a la mujer. Se estuvieron riendo un buen rato de todas las cosas graciosas que les había pasado a lo largo de los años y, finalmente, Tsunade recibió el aviso de que ya podía utilizar las máquinas para las pruebas.

.

.

- Mierda… -susurró Tsunade. Una enfermera se acercó al monitor y se lo quedó observando, impactada.- Joder…

- ¿Es peor de lo que se temía?

- Pensaba que sería algún problema sin importancia… pero esto… –Tsunade no pudo dejar de mirar la pantalla. Era terrible lo de esa chica, y encima le había caído tan bien. Le recordaba a su pequeña hija.

- Habrá que informarla... –murmuró la enfermera.

- Sí… habrá que hacerlo.

.

.

- ¿Y cómo ha ido? –preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

- Pues… Sakura, tenemos que hablar. Tienes… -_Mierda._ Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de decirle a alguien su diagnóstico.- Tienes un glioblastoma multiforme de grado 4.

- Espera… -la interrumpió- dilo en cristiano, por favor, no me estoy enterando de nada. –Los nervios comenzaron a recorrerle la piel y escalofríos subieron por su espalda.

- Tienes… -suspiró pesadamente- un tumor del tamaño de una nuez… justo en la nuca –Sakura se quedó mirando a la doctora con expresión seria y se removió un poco inquieta en su asiento.

- Pues vale, lo extirpamos.

- No creo que sobrevivas a la operación -dijo ella. Sabía que la chica se estaba enfrentando a un problema demasiado grave.

- ¿Quimio? –Tsunade negó con la cabeza.- ¿Radiación? –La mujer volvió a negar. La miró a los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó la lástima.

- No hay alternativa. El cáncer se ha extendido a la médula espinal –suspiró y agachó un poco la cabeza.- Como mucho te quedan… tres meses de vida. Tenemos que ingresarte cuanto antes –Tsunade se apartó y dejó pasar al chico moreno de antes, que la miraba con compasión.- Este es Sai, te ayudará en todo lo que pueda.

- ¿Y qué es lo que puedo esperar? –murmuró casi inaudiblemente. La rubia se agachó un poco y le contestó.

- Pérdida de memoria, alucinaciones, cambios de personalidad, mareos, dolores de cabeza, debilidad en una parte del cuerpo… -fue interrumpido por Sakura que se puso a reír.

- No… -susurró ella. Cuando levantó la cabeza la miró con determinación a los ojos.- Conozco a gente que ha sobrevivido al cáncer, la clave es la actitud.

- Pero… -intentó replicar Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida.

- La derrota no es una opción. **No es negociable**. –Sakura se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla se giró y le contestó- Sométame al tratamiento más agresivo. Haga algo, lo que sea –y dicho esto, salió fuera de la sala. Tsunade y Sai se miraron con confusión y este último se encogió de hombros.

.

.

- Joder… -murmuraba. No podía ser cierto. Cáncer... _Ella tenía cáncer_, y no podía hacer nada.

Se subió al coche y lo puso en marcha. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y suspiró. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y salieron sin control, rondando por sus mejillas.- Joder…

_Las putas gaviotas no traían nada bueno._


	2. Cuando no te queda nada

Bueno, aquí traigo la segunda parte del fic! La verdad, es que contará a lo mejor de cinco o séis capítulos, ya que no tengo una inspiración como para hacer 20 chp. Tengo las pilas limitadas. Los review que me dejen los contestaré abajo del todo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo :).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, al igual que sus nombres... son creación de Kishimoto y yo sólo los utilizo para crear historias sin ánimo de lucro. Seguramente contendrá lemon y es un UA. Si sois menores de edad o no os gusta este tipo de fics dramáticos, por favor, no lo leáis... a lo mejor puede cear un poco de controversia.

_2. __Cuando no te queda nada._

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa pasada la una de la madrugada, se encontró a Sasuke tendido en el sofá, completamente dormido. Se acercó silenciosamente y lo tapó con una fina manta. Sonrió sinceramente, con cariño, y recordó todas las veces en que él había hecho lo mismo por ella.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se apoyó contra la encimera. _Kami_, _¿cómo iba a contárselo a Sasuke?¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para decírselo?_

Y ella sabía cuál era la respuesta. **NO**. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, seguía siendo _débil_. Colocó las bolsas de la compra a un lado del mármol y volvió al salón. Se quedó mirando atentamente al moreno y decidió que nunca se lo diría.

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y comenzó a hacer la maleta. Metió camisas y pantalones, ropa interior y su neceser. La doctora Tsunade le recomendó que cuanto antes ingresara, antes podrían comenzar con el tratamiento. Cuando acabó de hacerla, la escondió en el fondo del armario y la tapó con las mantas que había por ahí. En cuanto cerró las puertas del mueble y se puso el pijama, salió del cuarto y volvió a bajar.

Se dirigió a Sasuke y lo zarandeó suavemente. Lo llamó en voz baja y lo movió un poco más fuerte. El chico se removió y abrió los ojos, tallándoselos. Sakura lo ayudó a levantarse y se pasó un brazo por la espalda. Lo llevó a la habitación y lo recostó en la cama.

- Sakura, ¿dónde puñetas estabas? –inquirió con voz soñolienta.

- Ya te lo dije, Sasuke, me fui a comprar algunas cosas. –rebatió ella con voz dulce. Le acarició el cabello y él suspiró.

- ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?

- Me encontré con Ino y nos entretuvimos. Ya ves, qué coincidencia –Sakura rió levemente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. _Puto dolor._

- Ya sabes que yo no creo en las coincidencias, ¿no, Sakura? –la voz del moreno se fue apagando poco a poco, presa del sueño. La pelirosa se inclinó a besarle el pelo y se acostó a su lado. Aún sentía aquel perfume de mujer, pero no quiso pensar en nada más que en él y en ella. _Cobarde. Débil._

- Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé.

.

.

.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Llegas tarde! –le reclamó Ino mientras corría hacia ella. La pelirosa miró hacia delante y siguió caminando, aunque más lento, para que la rubia pudiera alcanzarla.

- Lo siento, me dormí. Anoche llegué muy tarde a casa. –intentó defenderse ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia.- ¿Sabes? Sasuke llegó muy tarde, y cuando lo hizo, noté que llevaba perfume de mujer.

- ¿Sí? –Ino puso sus manos detrás de la espalda. Siguieron caminando en dirección a la oficina.- ¡Uf! Qué calor…

- ¿Calor? Si estamos a 20ºC, no hace ni pizca de calor –comentó Sakura mientras miraba al cielo. La rubia mostró una sonrisa falsa y la ojiverde lo notó. _La conocía de maravilla._- ¿Seguro que no estás menopáusica? –sonrió burlonamente mientras apretaba el paso. Ino hizo una mueca de desagrado y movió los ojos de un lado a otro, con nerviosismo. Sakura empezó a preocuparse y el cuerpo se le calentó un poco. _Puede que en verdad hiciera calor._- Bueno, sé que las cosas entre Sasuke y yo no han ido viento en popa este mes. Llega muy cansado del trabajo y sólo quiere dormir, y yo, pues, tampoco pongo mucho empeño en convencerlo ni nada parecido. –Explicó Ella un poco apesadumbrada. Se giró hacia la rubia y vio como una gota de sudor resbalaba desde su barbilla hasta el valle de sus senos. Le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara y la miró interrogante mientras ella agitaba la mano rápidamente, _signo de arrepentimiento_, se dijo Sakura.

- ¿Tanto calor hace? –preguntó ella. La ojiazul asintió rápidamente mientras las manos le temblaban cuando se pasaba el trapo de tela por el cuello.

- Bueno, me iré a la secretaría a ver si Ten Ten tiene ya los presupuestos del nuevo edificio –comentó la rubia mientras se despedía alzando la mano. En el momento en que pasó por su lado, el perfume que su marido llevaba anoche volvió a tocar su nariz. No podía ser, ¿sería que Ino y Sasuke estaban teniendo una aventura?

Imposible. La rubia era amiga suya de toda la vida. No podía creer que ella le llegara a hacer eso. Todo serían casualidades, o tal vez coincidencias.

_Pero como Sasuke, Sakura tampoco creía en ellas._

.

.

.

- Sakura, te dije que cuanto antes mejor, ¿no? –Tsunade se puso un bolígrafo negro detrás de la oreja, mientras se miraba las uñas con gran atención.

- Lo sé, pero es que aún no soy capaz de decírselo. Es demasiado –opinó ella, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Eh querido, mira, tengo un tumor cerebral que me matara. No hay ninguna esperanza de que sobreviva y me quedan unos dos meses y medio. ¿Qué te parece?

- Hombre, muy sarcástico. ¿De verdad se lo vas a decir así? –la rubia sonrió mientras cogía el bolígrafo negro de detrás de la oreja y escribía algo en una hoja de papel.

- ¡Tsunade! –la pelirosa reclamó airada. No era ninguna broma. Había mentido a su marido para poder ir al médico, diciendo que iría a la oficina a dar unos toques a su último proyecto y que no llegaría a casa.

- Vale, comprendo. Pero has de hacerlo rápido querida. Yo no tengo más tiempo, y tú aún menos.

- Entendido. –Sakura se levantó del sillón y se despidió de Tsunade.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se sentía nada. _Extraño._ Abrió la puerta y entró al recibidor. Dejó las llaves y su bolso en su sitio y caminó en dirección a la cocina. Tenía hambre, y puesto que Sasuke no se encontraba en casa, se haría algo ligero, para ella sola. Cogió unas rebanadas de pan y untó mermelada de fresa en ellas. _Mmmm excelente _pensó mientras daba mordiscos pequeños, sin llenarse por completo la boca. Siempre había disfrutado de comer sano, pero también disfrutaba de la comida rápida y de las golosinas, y ahora más porque sólo le quedaban dos meses y medio de vida. Cuando lavó el plato y el cuchillo, se giró para acomodar la silla y encontró una tarjetita con un número de teléfono. La agarró y miró los dígitos. Si no recordaba mal, ese era el número de trabajo de su empresa, pero no era el de su oficina, era uno privado, _y no era el suyo_. Salió al salón un poco aturdida y se sentó en el sofá, aún con la tarjeta entre las manos. En un ataque de valentía, fue a por el móvil y llamó a ese número. Cuál fue su sorpresa al escucharlo sonar dentro de su casa. _¿Pero qué coño?_ Sakura se agarró la cabeza cuando un pinchazo se hizo presente. El dolor iba avanzando y cada vez era más insoportable. No sabía qué más hacer para aguantarlo.

Con la sospecha rondando por su cabeza subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Al llegar a la habitación, no esperó encontrarse a su querido marido siendo abrazado por su mejor amiga, Ino, en su cama. Con los ojos desorbitados, se dio media vuelta en silencio y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá, de nuevo.

Un sentimiento de amargura y alivio se instaló en su pecho. Amargura, por todos los años que él y ella se conocían y habían pasado juntos, y la forma con que la había traicionado, utilizando a Ino, _su mejor amiga_. Pero ya decía aquél refrán, _más vale conocido… que por conocer…_ y alivio, porque en el momento en que se fuera para siempre, Sasuke tendría a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida y no se sentiría hundido ni se zambulliría en la depresión, _eso, si aún la seguía queriendo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo._ Así que decidió subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación silenciosamente para sacar la maleta del armario. _Menos mal que esos dos siempre había tenido el sueño pesado y no se levantaban ni aunque un tren les pasara por encima _pensó mientras apartaba las mantas que tapaban la mochila. En cuanto salió del cuarto, bajó a la salita de estar y se sentó en una silla. Sacó papel y un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir una nota de despedida.

_.._

_Querido Sasuke._

_Sé que lo nuestro no ha ido muy bien desde hace tiempo, y puede que sea culpa mía. Y hoy, en este mismo momento, lo he confirmado. El descuido de este matrimonio ha hecho que, finalmente, se rompa._

_¿Sabes? Ahora mismo, en vez de maldecirte, sólo me viene a la cabeza buenos momentos entre los dos. _

_¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que nos conocimos? ¿Delante de la fuente de los deseos? En cuanto nos presentaron, supe enseguida que me había enamorado de ti. Aunque nuestras personalidades chocaban todo el tiempo, lancé una moneda a tu lado para desear el volver a vernos. Y creo que Kami me escuchó, incluso me concedió el que me pidieras ser tu novia._

_Me quedé tan extrañada que casi me dio un infarto y mi cara se volvió azul. Tú te reíste sin parar y me abrazaste con delicadeza._

_¿O te acuerdas de la vez en que nos pasamos mirando el atardecer tirados en el césped de un parque, mientras te contaba mi lista de cosas sobrevaloradas e infravaloradas? Ahora mismo, no puedo dejar de recordar cómo era tu risa, serena, tranquila, divertida. Creo que ahí fue donde me enamoré aún más de ti…_

_¿Y el día de nuestra boda? Sólo puedo decir que fue el mejor de mi vida… _

_Este tipo de recuerdos, los que no te dejan en paz, te hacen seguir queriendo, aunque desearía no hacerlo. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Y cuando pienso que se acabó… recuerdo todas estas cosas que me hacían sentir…tan completa y feliz…_

_Porque, ¿sabes? Es ahí donde empiezan los sentimientos, Sasuke. _

_Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, aunque eso signifique no tenerte a mi lado. Siento demasiado que todo esto acabara tan mal. Te enviaré los papeles del divorcio dentro de poco._

_Te quiero…no…_

_Te amo, Sasuke._

_._

Le había quedado demasiado sentimental, y puede que después de todo, la coraza que se había formado durante tanto tiempo se hubiera roto en ese mismo instante.

Dejó la nota a la vista y colocó de nuevo la silla. Buscó de nuevo sus llaves y su bolso y salió por la puerta. Entró al coche y manejó tan rápido como pudo al hospital. Puso una emisora de música y se dejó llevar.

_- ¡__Muy buenas noches señores y señoras!_

_- _Serán buenas para ti –contestó sin poner mucha atención.

- _La noche anterior una oyente nos escribió a la cadena y nos pidió, si por favor podíamos poner _Missing _de_ Evanescense, _así que, querida oyente, ¡aquí va tu petición!_

- Lo que me faltaba… -Sakura hizo una mueca y alargó la mano para cambiar a otra emisora.

- _Bien, continuando con el número 20, ¡aquí llega _Thanks for the memories _de _Fall Out Boy_!_

_-_ ¿¡Eh! –La chica cambió de nuevo a otro canal.

- ¡_Y ahora _What have you done_ de _Within Temptation!

- ¡Joder! –gruñó mientras de un movimiento brusco apagaba la radio.

.

Llegó al aparcamiento del hospital y dejó el coche en una de las plazas. Bajó de él, cogió su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza del edificio. El recuerdo de Sasuke e Ino se le vino a la mente y cerró los ojos para mitigar la pena que la corroía. Se pasó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se le habían escapado sin querer y acto seguido las puso en la cabeza. El dolor le atravesó como un rayo desde la nuca hasta la frente, dejándola aturdida, y en la rama de un árbol cercano, pudo escuchar los graznidos de la gaviota que siempre veía. _¿Otra vez de visita, o qué? _Pero, al prestarle más atención, escuchó de fondo unas voces infantiles que se reían estruendosamente, el murmullo del mar al romper contra la orilla y casi, _casi_, pudo sentir el olor salino que le traía una ráfaga gentil de viento. _¿!Qué puñetas! ¿Niños que reían?, ¿agua rompiendo contra la arena?_ ¿¡_Olor a sal!_Se masajeó más fuerte las sienes y continuó caminando, dejando atrás a la gaviota y a los sonidos de fondo. Debía estar volviéndose una chiflada… no, mejor aún, el tumor la volvía una completa chiflada, _lo que me faltaba… un tumor maligno que me produce un dolor terrible y que encima me vuelve loca…¿algo peor por favor? _Cuando entró al hospital, la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado le dio de lleno en el rostro. La angustia anterior pasó a un segundo plano y disfrutó de ese momento como nunca antes lo había hecho. Camino hacia el aparato y se puso debajo. Levantó la cara y sonrió como cuando a una niña le dan su caramelo favorito.

Una enfermera la reconoció y fue a buscarla.

- Esto… ¿señorita Haruno? –alzó la mano y la zarandeó.- Está debajo del aire acondicionado.

- Sí… -se giró y le sonrió.- Me encanta…Se está tan fresquito aquí debajo…

- Bueno… si usted lo dice señorita… pero Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que en cuanto llegara que fuera a su despacho a hablar con ella –le informó mientras la sacaba de debajo del aire.

- Ah, vale. –Cuando la apartó del aparato, salió del trance en el que se había metido. _Oh kami, definitivamente, estaba como una regadera._- Voy con la doctora Tsunade ahora mismo.

Sakura sacó su móvil y se dispuso a llamar a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Naruto.

- ¿Si? –las palabras salían pastosas y no tardó en escuchar un bostezo.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas de la madrugada? –preguntó rápidamente con tono de preocupación.

- Podría estar mejor, la verdad. Pero sólo te quería pedir un favor, ¿mañana te podrías pasar por el hospital? Tengo algo importante que decirte. –La chica suavizó las palabras para que Naruto no saliera corriendo de su casa a esas horas de la madrugada, pero falló. En el último momento, su voz la traicionó. _Bien, otra que me traiciona._

- Sakura-chan, de… ¿de verdad estas bien? –escuchó el lloriqueo a través del móvil y terminó por desmoronarse. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero se las limpió.

- Naruto… - Suspiró. Tenía que decírselo, porque tarde o temprano, se enteraría. Y más valía tener a su hermano, que no tener a nadie. Aunque esto fuera en contra de sus principios.- No, no estoy bien… -pero Sakura no terminó de hablar cuando su amigo con un grito, que puede que despertara a algún vecino, le contestó.

- ¡Voy ahora mismo! ¿En qué hospital estas?

- En el Saint Konoha. Ve con cuidado, te espero aquí.

- Estaré allá en un santiamén. –El sonido de la línea cortada la devolvió a la realidad, sacándola de ese mundo de tristeza y autocompasión antes de que se chocara con la puerta de la doctora.

Entró después de tocar y se la encontró mirando una revista, con las gafas de leer resbalándose por el puente de la nariz. Con un ademán de mano, hizo pasar a la chica.

- Hombre, Sakura… ¿qué tal fue la charla?

- Ni lo mencione, Tsunade. Me encontré a mi marido y a mi mejor amiga en mi cama –ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa de madera y suspiró largo y tendido. Cuando levantó el rostro miró fijamente a la rubia y sonrió con pesadumbre.- Pero la cosa es que ya he dejado esa casa. Y mi mejor amigo viene a hacerme compañía. –Tsunade suspiró y cerró la revista para fijarse en ella. Tenía un estado lamentable y estaba al límite de sus emociones, _pobre Sakura…_

- Definitivamente, _vienes para quedarte_, ¿no? –preguntó con tristeza la rubia, mirándola a los ojos verdes. Estiró la mano para coger la de la pelirosa, y esta le sonrió con sinceridad y pena. La enlazó con la de la rubia y dejó rodar sus lágrimas con desespero.

- _Sí, para quedarme_…

.

.

_Mierda… sin Sasuke, la vida se le hacía cuesta arriba. Pero daba igual, porque ya no le quedaba casi nada._

_El tiempo, ah, sí, el tiempo…eso era lo menos que le quedaba…_

_._

_._

Aquí acaba la segunda parte. Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que es un poco rara. Yo si me encontrara con mi esposo en la cama con otra, le armaría el pollo del siglo. Pero sabiendo que vas a morir, y si de verdad quieres a esa persona, lo mínimo que haría sería no causarle dolor y no decirle nada, aunque fuera se lo mereciera, claro. No se si estan de acuerdo conmigo haha.

**MonoCrhonus: **Mi propósito era hacer el típico fic dramático parecido a telenovela haha. Bueno, a mi una Sakura ruda y fuerte me encanta, pero nunca la alejaría de lo sentimental. Y en este ch., bien o mal visto, la he intentado acercar más a ese lado. Yo si fuera ella, hubiera saltado sobre los dos y los habría aplastado, pero sabiendo que vas a morir y que puede que tu esposo ya no te ame, pues... dejarlo como está sería mucho mejor. No sé... espero que esta parte te gustara... No querría decepcionarte, sobretodo porque tus historias son mis favoritas y la forma de escribir tuya, simple y llanamente me encanta. Ella siente amor por él, pero con el tiempo se transformó un poco en "amor monótono"... no sé si me explico...

He dado de nuevo pistas sobre las alucinaciones. Seguro que si fueras detective, te ganarías la vida de maravilla haha. Todo se desvelará más adelante. Espero que sigas tan intrigada como en el primer ch.! Saludos y cuidate mucho! Ja Ne :)!

**jek takahashi: **el segundo ch. está servido! Disfrútalo! Y espero que te guste y sigas leyendo! Cuidate mucho! Ja Ne :)!

Y para todos los que han leido el fic, muchas gracias! Y espero que os siga gustando esta historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente! Ja Ne :)


	3. De mal en peor

¡Muy buenas! Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que estudiar para unos exámenes y casi me crujen... así que, no tuve tiempo para escribir...

Pero... ¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! ¡Espero que el anterior os gustara! ¡Responderé a los comentarios abajo!

Como siempre...

**Disclaimer: ¡**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son de Mashashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que lo es! Lo puse en rating M porque dentro de un capítulo o dos habrá lemon y escenas fuertes, por lo que recomiendo que a los que no les guste o sean menores, que se abstengan de leer! (Pero este si lo leeréis, no *-*?)

Bueno, por parte de Sasuke habrá un poco de cambio en su personalidad, pero será muy leve, ¡así que espero que os guste! Si me olvido de algo, ya os lo pondré en el siguiente!

**'**

**'**

**'**

3. _De mal en peor._

_._

Naruto irrumpió en la habitación como un huracán embravecido. El sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo y se secaba la frente sin parar. Los jadeos se podían escuchar segundos antes de que él hubiera abierto la puerta. Los brazos le temblaban y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. _Cansado y exhausto_. **Eso estaba.**

Había cogido el coche desde su casa y conducido a una velocidad prohibida por la autopista hasta llegar al hospital, y después de preguntar a quinientas enfermeras, una mujer de cabello negro con grandes ojos perlados le indicó la habitación. _Si no estuviera ahí por razones realmente importantes, quizá le habría pedido una cita._

Caminó lentamente hasta rozar la cama de aquél cubículo blanco y acercó su mano hacia ella. Sakura tendió la suya y la apretó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tembló, no le quedó de otra al verla ahí tumbada, frágil, _cosa que nunca había sido. _

_._

- Sakura…-susurró él. Le soltó la mano para abrazarla tan fuerte como estaba permitido y ella gimió, muy bajito, para que no se diera cuenta del dolor que estaba sufriendo. _Siempre era lo mismo… dolor… y más dolor._

- Naruto, te dije que vinieras sin prisa –le riñó mientras se separaban.

- Sakura-chan, no podía estar tranquilo hasta averiguar qué te estaba pasando –Él se movió hacia ella y la miró intensamente. Sakura no pudo soportarlo y desvió los ojos a las sábanas.

- Yo… -suspiró. No tenía otra opción. Sabía que Naruto se iba a cabrear e iba a ir a por Sasuke. _Y eso es lo que menos quería._- Te lo diré todo, pero por favor, prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. _Eres en el único en quien confío._ –Naruto frunció el ceño y se levantó del borde de la cama, para alcanzar el sillón de invitados y acercarlo a ella. Sakura volvió a suspirar pesadamente, y se centró en él.- Bueno, hace más de un mes que Sasuke y yo no vamos bien en nuestro matrimonio, y ya sabes que él y tú sois mejores amigos y eso, pero no creo que te lo haya comentado. ¿Cierto?

- No. No me dijo nada. ¿_Te ha pegado?_ –gruñó las palabras tan roncamente que se le erizaron los bellos de ambos brazos.

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo podrías pensar en eso? Sabes que Sasuke no me pondría una mano encima. Además, si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría yo en el hospital, sino él. _Y me conoces muy bien, Naruto_. Sabes cómo pego. –Aseguró mientras su voz denotaba seguridad. Le cogió las manos y lo miró fijamente. – Ahora, déjame seguir. Sasuke y yo no congeniábamos últimamente y eso nos marcó mucho. La monotonía me cansó y quería que algo cambiara. Aunque fuera algo mínimo. Pero no del modo en que lo hizo. Ayer, cuando llegué a casa después de venir del hospital, me lo encontré con Ino dormidos en la habitación -Naruto la miró sin comprender y ella rodó los ojos.- Desnudos, Naruto-baka, estaban desnudos. ¿O acaso te tengo que explicar lo que hicieron también?

-¿QUÉ? Hijo de puta, ¡lo mataré con mis propias manos! –Se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡NO! ¡Espera! No he acabado. Él no sabe que he estado en el hospital, _y nunca ha de saberlo,_ Naruto.

- ¿Y por qué estas aquí?

- Bueno… el dolor de cabeza y los otros síntomas no eran cosa de un embarazo, _aunque me habría gustado_. Naruto… yo… me estoy muriendo. Tengo cáncer.

La respiración de repente se le cortó. La boca se le secó por completo y se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos. Los ojos se abrieron sin control, casi desorbitados, y sus puños arrugaron las sábanas que tenía entre las manos. _Muriendo… cáncer… no podía creerlo._

- ¿Qué? –Su voz salió entrecortada. –Sa…sa… Sakura-chan, dime que es una broma… _por favor _–La miró con ojos suplicantes y ella no lo aguantó. No aguantó ver preocupación y miedo.

- No. _No lo es. _

- …

- Lo siento, _Naru-chan._ –su voz se suavizó y sonrió con tristeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero dudó- Cuando… -Suspiró- Cuando te llamé, lo hice porque estaba desesperada y no podía aguantar más. No quería morir sola…_quería a alguien a mi lado, a pesar de lo contrario._

- Sakura, aunque me joda, hay que decírselo a Sasuke. Esto es_ grave._

- No. Nunca se lo digas, Naruto. _Jamás._ Esto no le incumbe y además, ya he comenzado los trámites del divorcio. Dentro de un día le llegaran los papeles.

- Sakura, él lo ha de saber. Sé que ha sido un imbécil, pero si se llegara a enterar de que has estado sufriendo por una enfermedad y él no ha estado a tu lado, sé que se lamentaría por el resto de su vida. –Ella no entendió del todo al rubio e hizo un gesto para hablar, pero no le dejó.- El teme aún te ama. Yo lo sé. Y aunque se ha equivocado, _sé que aún te ama._

- Naruto, no quiero que Sasuke lo sepa porque sé que va a sufrir. Antes de estar casados comprende que éramos amigos. –Paró para coger aire, le estaba costando hablar.- Yo lo amo, y aunque me muera y le haya perdonado lo de Ino, _si es que se arrepiente,_ estoy dolida. Esa ha sido una puñalada por la espalda que no vi venir. _Ni tampoco esta._

- Sakura… -Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y suspiró lentamente. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y se dio cuenta de que lloraba. La chica acercó su mano a la cabellera dorada y la acarició con ternura. Una sonrisa triste nació en sus labios y murió al ser reemplazada por la angustia y el miedo. Una canción le vino a la mente y comenzó a cantarla en voz baja, sólo para él. Y este cogió su mano fuertemente mientras lloraba en silencio.

.

Pobre Naruto, todo el dolor que ha sufrido no es suficiente. _Corrección, pobre de ti, que aún te queda por sufrir._

.

.

_**Tres semanas después**_

.

.

- ¡Sasori! Ahá… no, ¡no! –agarró más fuerte su bastón mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital- ¡Escúchame! – ya no aguantaba más. Alzó el palo al aire y unos señores que estaban cerca de ella se asustaron- Nuestra oferta **no** va a cambiar. ¡Tenemos que negociar con fuerza! –Se adhirió al móvil con si se tratara de un chicle pegado a la suela de una zapatilla y gritó- ¿¡De qué tienes tanto miedo! –Otra vez se volvió a callar. Barrió con la mirada los pasadizos inmaculados de aquel edificio y vio muchas caras molestas por, seguramente, su tono de voz- Espera, otra línea –se pegó el teléfono al pecho y anduvo unos pasos hasta que vio salir del ascensor a Naruto acompañado de la enfermera que la atendía casi todos los días, _Hinata. _Hablaban de todo. Claro, se pasaba casi todo el día metida en esa habitación y tenía que entretenerrse con alguien. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que estaba hablando y volvió a acercar el aparato a la oreja- ¿Sasori? Sí, eran tus pelotas –Naruto soltó una carcajada estruendosa y Hinata se sonrojo inmediatamente- ¡Te echan de menos! –Y colgó.

- ¡Vaya Sakura-chan! ¡Te veo en buena forma! –El rubio la abrazó con cuidado y le besó la mejilla.

- Buenos días, Sakura-san –habló la enfermera.

- Buenos días Naruto, Hinata-san –sonrió a los dos mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

- ¿Os conocéis? –el rubio abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a ambas y las miró con curiosidad.

- Claro. Ella es la enfermera que me cuida casi todos los días, Naruto.

- Exacto –dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Sakura la miró. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas y un poco infladas. Parecía un osito de peluche. _Era tan adorable que le daban ganas de pellizcarle los mofletes. _Por un momento, pensó en eso y se quedó petrificada. _Dios, el cáncer le había hecho polvo el cerebro._

- Qué mona es. –Sakura miró al rubio y se fijó en que estaba un poco inquieto.- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno… esto… Sakura…

- Venga, suéltalo, que no tengo todo el día –dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Nadie lo notó, pero el dolor que le recorrió de nuevo por toda la nuca la obligó a encorvarse un poco. Otra vez los graznidos de aquel animal que estaba comenzando a odiar con toda su alma se hicieron presentes en la estancia. _O tal vez era en su cabeza._ Sakura evitó mirar en aquella dirección y se bajó de la cama, donde antes se había sentado, quedándose de pie. Miró de nuevo a Naruto y lo apremió- ¡Joder! ¿Quieres hablar de una vez?

- Sasuke… te ha estado buscando desde que le llegaron los papeles del divorcio. –Sakura se inquietó. Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación y se dirigió donde, supuestamente, estaba el animal, que lanzaba unos chillidos incontrolables.

- _Puto pájaro del infierno. _–se removió. Naruto se acercó a ella y la sujetó.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí. Ahora dime, ¿se lo has dicho? ¿le has dicho donde estoy? –la seriedad se plasmó en sus ojos y el rubio se estremeció. El dolor incrementó.

- No. Le dije que no sabía donde estabas, pero creo que no se lo tragó. Desde entonces, ha estado en mi casa cada dos por tres para ver si habías ido ahí. A ese teme se le ha ido la olla completamente –señaló con el dedo índice su sien y sacó la lengua como muestra gráfica de que su marido, _error querida,_ _exmarido_, se había vuelto loco. Las risas de los pequeños se hicieron presentes y ella trató de ignorarlas.- Pero está muy hecho polvo, Sakura-chan. _Mucho. _Nunca lo había visto así. Los papeles del divorcio parecen haberle quitado la vida. Tienes que hablar con él.

- Lo siento por él, pero ya sabes que no quiero que lo sepa, e igualmente le iba a dejar. –Naruto no se pudo creer lo que acababa de decir. Le había confesado lo de Sasuke y estaba como una piedra, sin emociones, estoica. Sabía que el moreno la había cagado bastante y que eso le dolía a ella, pero tenía que saberlo. Ella tenía que saber que había una mínima esperanza para ellos. Que no tenía por qué ser un final triste y trágico. Pero Sakura siguió hablando.- ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que utilizar su engaño para mi propio beneficio?

- ¡Sakura-chan! …

- Sakura-san –interrumpió Hinata, que desde que habían entrado en la habitación, estaba callada. La miró, como si fuera lo más normal de aquella sala. La gaviota volvió a soltar ese graznido infernal y la pelirosa se llevó las manos disimuladamente a la nuca. _Dolor. Graznidos. Dolor. Risas. Dolor. Todo se resumía a eso. ¿¡Y ahora qué!_- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Y que ya me lo había contado antes –se acercó a la muchacha. Esto era un asunto delicado, y Naruto no lo llevaba por buen camino.- Pero su marido, por muy infiel que le haya sido, tendría que saberlo.

- Para qué, Hinata-san, ¿para que vaya preparando mi funeral? –comentó con dureza. La enfermera se encogió ante la mirada intimidatoria de la mujer y se sonrojó de pena. Aquella incomodidad que sufría a causa de sus alucinaciones las estaba pagando con ella.

- ¡Sakura! –exclamó el rubio.- ¡No tenías por qué responder así! ¡Ella al igual que yo estamos preocupados por ti! –Sakura se avergonzó enseguida de su actitud para con Hinata. Naruto tenía razón, no tenía por qué ser tan dura con ella. Le sonrió en modo de disculpa y agachó la cabeza al suelo, quedándose paralizada.

No sabía por qué pero ya no había baldosas, ahora había _arena._ Podía sentirla entre los dedos de sus pies. Tan fina, tan suave. De un blanco inmaculado. Se podía sentir la brisa del aire fresco chocar contra su cara y las risas inocentes de aquellos pequeños por toda la estancia. Sakura giró su rostro y le sorprendió ver el mar. _Ahí, tan cerca._ Una gaviota pasó volando por encima de su cabeza y supo, enseguida, que era aquella la que le amargaba la existencia con sus chillidos estruendosos y constantes. El cielo estaba cubierto de ligeras nubes oscuras que auguraban algo malo y se estremeció. _Extraño. Y claro, se asustó. _Los bellos de los brazos se le erizaron. ¿Qué clase de macabra alucinación estaba teniendo? Y cuando giró de nuevo el rostro hacia lo que tenía que ser la ventana, vio a alguien.

Parecía ser un hombre_._ Estaba de espaldas. Con una cerveza en la mano y mirando en dirección al agua. No traía camiseta puesta, sólo pantalones. Sakura quería acercarse para decirle que iba a pillar una pulmonía, pero se detuvo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba en la cama, tumbada y jadeando.

- ¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

- ¡Qué! –contestó. Naruto dejó de zarandearla y la abrazó fuertemente. Hinata había presionado el botón de emergencia pero canceló la llamada volviendo a pulsarlo. Sin embargo, pidió a otra enfermera que llamara a la doctora mientras ella la examinaba. -¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? ¡Te has desmayado de repente y has empezado a llorar y a jadear como una loca! –Sakura se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y comprobó que en realidad sí había llorado.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –en ese momento entró Tsunade.

- ¿Por qué me han llamado?

- Tsunade-sama, parece ser que la paciente ha sufrido una crisis. Pero ya se ha recuperado. –Comunicó Hinata. La doctora se acercó y la examinó con detenimiento.

- Sakura, he de informarte de muchas cosas –la voz de la rubia fue decayendo poco a poco. _Era triste, dolido._- Iba a informarte esta noche, pero ya que estoy aquí, lo haré ahora.

- ¿Tsunade? ¿El qué?

- Primero de todo, los dos, salid. –Ordenó a la enfermera que sacara a la visita. El rubio se resistió, queriendo saber que estaba pasando, pero Sakura lo frenó.

- Naruto, sea lo que sea, ya sabes de lo que hemos hablado, ¿no? – él asintió de mala gana.- Por favor, no lo hagas. –Ahí la voz se le rompió. Le estaba suplicando. _Suplicando. Para ella, eso era lo peor. Su orgullo se veía dañado, pero no tenía alternativa._

- De acuerdo, Sakura. Pero esto sólo creará más dolor, caos y confusión. Y puede que ya no esté aquí para cuando tú quieras enfrentarlo. –La mirada del chico pareció triste y decepcionada, y acto seguido, se marchó de la habitación. Ella miró la puerta por donde había salido y sintió el amargo sabor de la soledad. Hinata agachó la cabeza y salió de ahí con pesadumbre. Tsunade miró a Sakura y le agarró de la mano.

- ¿Preparada? –le susurró con ternura, aunque aún podía distinguir ese tono desanimado.

- Supongo.

- Ni la quimio ni la radiación funcionan, querida. El tratamiento ha fallado. El cáncer estaba demasiado extendido… _te queda muy poco tiempo, Sakura.- _La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Haz lo que debas hacer.

- Mierda… -susurró casi sin aire.- ¡Joder! –elevó la voz un poco más. La rubia la miró con sentimientos confusos.- ¡JODER! –gritó. Todo en aquel día le había ido mal. Primero el negocio. Luego Naruto. Las alucinaciones. El tratamiento que no funcionaba. _Y por último, Sasuke._

.

.

_No quería verlo._ ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sentía? No quería verlo _sufrir._ Por mucho que él no hubiera tenido consideración para con ella a la hora de hacer lo mismo. _Sakura no era como él._ Lo amaba. Y maldita sea por no aprovechar el matrimonio que tenía con él, _otra corrección, "habías" querida, "habías"_. Pero era demasiado tarde. Y aunque la estuviera buscando y le quisiera pedir explicaciones. Ella no se las daría. Porque lo más seguro es que la encontrara _cuando ya le hubieran comunicado su fallecimiento._

.

.

Tsunade observó las lágrimas recorrer su rostro silenciosamente. Era fuerte, desde el primer momento en que la había visto enfrentarse a su diagnóstico con coraje y hablado con ella en la consulta con naturalidad y alegría, lo había descubierto. Pero no dijo nada. A lo largo de los años descubrió que para consolar no hacían falta las palabras, sólo los actos.

_Y se levantó_. Se dirigió a la puerta y la miró con tristeza. Nadie tendría que mirar a otra persona con ese tipo de sentimientos. Sólo haría empeorar las cosas. Veía en Sakura aquel espíritu indómito que ella había tenido años atrás, cuando era joven, y el orgullo era lo que ahora mismo le quedaba. _Nada más. Ni nada menos._ Antes de salir, se escuchó la vocecilla entrecortada por los hipidos de la muchacha.

- Por lo menos…nada puede ir a peor… -Tsunade no se giró. Se quedó de espaldas a ella. Verla ahora mismo le hubiera destrozado el corazón.

- Querida, _todo siempre puede ir a peor…_

.

.

.

.

_Y cuánta razón había tenido Tsunade al decir eso. Porque nadie se dio cuenta de que había una persona detrás de la puerta, que había marcado un número prohibido…_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Tachán! _Sakura tiene una alucinación donde las cosas se van aclarando (si es que se puede decir así) ¿Qué significado tendrá para ella? Además, una persona desconocida (no tan desconocida) ha llamado al número prohibido (que ya se debe suponer quien es)... ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

Qué ganas tengo de escribirlo xD...

Ahora, paso a los Reviews :).

**JadeSaku** :Muchas gracias por leerlo. La verdad es que cuando lo pensé por primera vez este fic, se me hizo muy fuerte, por la controversia que hay con el tema que más adelante saldrá (no quiero hacer spoiler de mi propio fic xD). Me alegra mucho que te llegue tanto hasta el punto de tener que llorar. Eso para mí es increíblemente gratificante (no en el sentido sádico, sino en que pueda remover los sentimientos de los lectores). Repito, muchísimas gracias por leerlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haga llorar hehehe. ¡Abrazos! :)

.

**MonoChronus: **Pedazo comentario. ¡Me encantan! En serio, dedícate a ser detective. Tengo las cosas formadas en mi cabeza, pero las aciertas casi todas xD. ¡Pero no te diré cuales! Me siento igual que tú. Los hombres traen a las amantes a la cama donde comparten con la esposa, pero claro, no iba a llevar a sakura a la casa de Ino xD. Realmente, Tsunade tiene un papel especial, como de madre, ya que en el primer capítulo salió que Sakura era igual a su hija, pero no se sabe qué pasó con ella. Y por eso, le guardo un papel a esta gran mujer.

Me encanta tu forma de sentir mi historia. Quiero transmitir la pena y la tristeza, que se asemejan tanto al gris, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero dar algo de esperanza. Sino, todo sería muy aburrido y me acabaría cansando hasta yo xD. Y Naruto está ahí, es una figura importante para Sakura, porque es su único apoyo frente a lo que se le viene encima, pero no lo es todo. ¡Espero que te siga gustando mi historia! Además, no será un final de telenovela ( y espero que no se vuelva mi fic como una, sino, AVÍSAME. Porque me daría algo xD) Aquí sale la dichosa gaviota con una figura intrigante, ya se verá qué pasa ho ho ho.

¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos! ¡Ja Ne! :)

.

**edniiitahhh:** Bueno, tienes razón, pero al mismo tiempo no la tienes. No sé como explicarlo. Realmente, la forma más lógica sería reaccionar como has dicho. Lo harías tú y por supuesto, lo haría yo. Pero a veces, las personas reaccionan de una manera u otra y nunca sabes de qué forma lo harán. Y quise escribir una que no fuera la que, por ejemplo, tú y yo tomaríamos. La verdad, es que no lo he plasmado muy bien en esa parte, pero quería dar a entender que ella estaba dolida por lo de Sasuke, pero que no se tenía que derrumbar, y que aprovecharía esto para dejarlo y no hacerlo más doloroso. Porque resulta más fácil (al menos para mí) dejar a una persona que no te quiere y que sabes que estará mejor con otra (aunque seguiría doliendo, claramente), y buscar otra salida a todo eso. Pero no creo que lo consiguera. ¡Dedicaré más esfuerzos! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste! ¡Cuídate! ¡Ja Ne! :)

.

**SeleSakura:** Bueno, a Sasuke ya le llegaron los papeles del divorcio y se puso a buscarla como loco. Pero ya se verá en el próximo capítulo (o dentro de dos xD) su versión de la historia haha. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Cuidate! ¡Ja Ne! :)

.

**Marisa Uchiha: **Bueno, se acaba de comprobar que Sakura no será una de ellas. Le van pasando cosas malas una detrás de la otra. Pero llegará un momento en que no podrá hundirse más y tendrá que subir. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te gustara este capítulo. ¡Cuidate! ¡Ja Ne! :)

.

**jek takahashi:** Muchas gracias por tu felicitación :$. La verdad es que últimamente me está costando todo esto, pero bueno, hay que continuar. La verdad es que es fuerte, y cuando Sasuke lo sepa, se va a querer morir, al igual que la rubia ( o eso espero, porque sino ¬¬). ¡Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Cuidate! ¡Ja Ne! :)

.

.

.

Y a todos los que habéis leído la historia y la habeis puesto en vuestros favoritos, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Y espero vernos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Ja Ne! :)


	4. Maldición

Hola a todos de nuevo! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la inspiración no quería aparecer y no he podido hacer nada durante las vacaciones más que estudiar y el tonto.. así que pido millones de disculpas y muchísimas gracias por los reviews! No podré contestarlos en este capítulo, pero espero hacerlo en el siguiente! Bueno, a parte, este no me ha gustado demasiado como ha quedado, pero quería subirla para poder hacer el siguiente, con el que estoy muy ilusionada :D! Bueno, hay un lapso de tiempo que os preguntareis, qué puñetas ha hecho esta mujer? Pues bien, el tiempo que transcurre desde que Sakura es ingresada y cuando le dan la mala noticia de que no se puede hacer nada son tres semanas, y el tiempo que transcurre desde que Sasuke ve la carta hasta que al encuentra son cinco, es decir, Sakura está desmejorada porque han pasado dos semanas más desde la notícia!

Espero haberme explicado, porque estoy muuuy espesa xD... Esta es un poco la parte de Sasuke, como ya he dicho, no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado -.- ... pero qué se le va a hacer...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, pero la historia sí! Sasuke puede que sufra una leve modificación de su personalidad, pero será muy leve. Habrá lemon en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro, aún no lo tengo pensado xD... Es una historia sin ánimo de lucro y espero que os guste.

Ale, dicho lo dicho, empecemos :D!

Hasta el siguiente capítulooo ^^!

.

.

4. _Maldición._

.

.

El despertador sonó tan estridente como siempre. El pitido indicaba que eran las seis de la mañana y era la hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar. Lo apagó tocando el botón y se levantó, desperezándose como si fuera un gato. Se talló un ojo mientras que con el otro confirmaba que eran las seis y tres minutos y bostezó sonoramente. Se giró para darle a su esposa un beso en la frente pero se encontró con una cabellera rubia. _Un momento… ¿¡Seis de la mañana!¿¡Cabello rubio!_

Miró fijamente a su compañera y se dio cuenta de que la que ocupaba el lugar de Sakura no era nada más ni nada menos que Ino, su mejor amiga. _Mierda. ¿¡Qué coño pasó anoche!_

Saltó de la cama y recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, escaneándola. Estaban en el dormitorio de matrimonio. Espera, _¿¡Sakura!¿Los habría visto? ¿Cómo coño pudo quedarse dormido sin echar a esa mujer de su casa? ¡Mierda… mierda y más mierda!_

- Ino –gruñó con voz profunda. Estaba irritado. Sí, _mucho._ Había cometido un error fatal, y ese era dejar que la rubia se hubiera quedado a dormir ahí, en su cama.- Ino, despierta.

- Um… unos minutitos más… se está tan cómodo aquí…

- ¡Ino! –rugió. No la quería ni un segundo más con él.

- Vale, ya me voy. ¡Qué mal despertar que tienes, Sasuke! No me extraña que la frentona se presente de… -ella titubeó. Había caído en cuenta de algo. _No estaba en su casa, sino en la de Sakura. Mierda…_

- Tienes que irte. Ahora –Sasuke no esperó respuesta de la chica y la obligó a recoger su ropa para, acto seguido, dejar que se vistiera y sacarla a patadas de ahí. Tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía perder más tiempo.

_Sakura. _Oh, sí, Sakura, _su esposa._ Temió lo peor. Aunque si los hubiera encontrado seguramente hubiera montado un escándalo y ahora mismo estarían discutiendo. La había cagado. _Y mucho._

Pero al registrar la casa y ver que no faltaba nada de su ropa o de sus artilugios, cayó en la cuenta que se habría quedado dormida en la oficina.

Se metió en la cocina y puso a calentar el agua para el café. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de la pelirosa. Automáticamente salió el contestador. Sasuke maldijo, _porque hoy sería el día de las maldiciones,_ y colgó.

La cafetera pitó y el moreno le añadió el polvo negro. Le encantaba así, _y bien lo sabía ella._ Suspiró quedamente y miró su móvil de nuevo. Le envió un mensaje y dejó que los minutos pasaran lentamente. Cuando el artefacto avisó de que el café estaba hecho, Sasuke lo vertió en un vaso y se lo tomó tranquilamente_. No tenía por qué cundir el pánico._

Cuando acabó de bebérselo, fue a la habitación para vestirse e ir a por sus llaves. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de él, cogió de nuevo el aparato y marcó el número de Sakura. El timbre constante y la voz del contestador que le volvía a anunciar que estaba apagado hizo mella en su perfecta armadura de serenidad. Pensó en lo peor, como que había tenido un accidente de camino a casa o que le había pasado algo. _Oh, sí, algo tremendo, querido._

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado en cuanto se metió en el coche. Decidió que si durante todo ese día la chica no encendía el móvil o no volvía a casa, haría un par de llamadas.

Arrancó el motor de aquel precioso vehículo, que resonó en sus oídos como si fuera un ronroneo de un felino, y condujo en dirección a su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke por un momento pensó en llamar a Naruto, pero claro, si él no sabía dónde puñetas estaba su mujer, ¿cómo narices iba a saberlo el dobe? _Cuan equivocado estás, Sasuke._

Entró a su casa arrastrando los pies, derrotado. La jornada laboral de hoy había sido exhausta y extenuante. La secretaria no dejaba de acosarlo –por lo cual ya había pedido su dimisión inmediatamente-, la cafetera del lugar se estropeaba –ya que él no podía vivir sin dos cosas: Café y Sakura- y los ejecutivos querían un aumento de beneficios para sus empresas. Oh, por Kami, no sabía cómo lo hacía su mujer para solucionar todo.

Subió a la habitación y lanzó los zapatos a cualquier dirección. Se desabotonó la camisa blanca, se la quitó y se sacó por la cabeza la camiseta. Los pantalones corrieron el mismo destino que los mocasines y los calcetines le fueron detrás. _¿Quién diría que el magnate Uchiha Sasuke era desordenado la mayoría de las veces?_

_Pues sólo una persona, Uchiha Sakura. ¿O debería decirse, Haruno Sakura?_

Bajó a la sala y registró la casa. Su mujer aún no había llegado y tampoco le llamaba, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse verdaderamente. _O puede que te la estuviera pegando con otro hombre. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, ¿no crees?_

El Uchiha volvió a negar con la cabeza. Si seguía más tiempo sin respuestas se volvería loco. Se preparó un sándwich de lechuga, tomate –_nunca podía faltar en su dieta-_ y queso, y se lo comió mientras se tumbaba en el sofá a ver su serie favorita, _Blue Bloods._

Pasaron los minutos y las horas, y Sasuke se iba desesperando aún más, así que llamó al rubio. En cuanto pulsó la tecla de llamada, su mundo se resumió en la preocupación por su esposa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa clase de urgencia por saber donde estaba, que ya ni se acordaba de eso. _Muy bien, Uchiha._

-¿Diga? –la voz adormecida de Naruto lo despertó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Dobe?

- ¿Teme? ¿Qué coño haces llamando a estas horas?

- Calla dobe, son solo la una de la madrugada, y no estoy para hablar de lo tarde que es, quiero saber dónde está mi esposa –no lo preguntó, un Uchiha nunca lo hacía, lo _ordenó._

- ¿Y yo que sé donde está tu mujer, Sasuke? –De repente, su voz se endureció. Parecía un muro de hormigón.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se ha dado cuenta de que yo soy mejor partido y ha salido pitando de tu casa?

- Naruto –gruñó. Esas bromas no le gustaban. Su Sakura no podría dejarlo en la vida, lo amaba demasiado.

- ¿Qué? Puede que sea cierto porque… -_mierda. Había abierto la boca demasiado._

- Naruto, ¿sabes algo de esto? –inquirió. Estaba comenzando a cabrearse. Los juegos de misterio que se traían entre manos no le estaban gustando para nada.

- ¿De qué?

- No te hagas el tonto ahora, dobe. Dime dónde está.

- No lo sé, teme. En serio.

- Mientes –afirmó.- Lo noto. Dónde está. ¿Está en tu casa, quizás? –Duro y frío como el hielo. Puede que hasta cínico.

- Sasuke, si tu mujer no ha vuelto a tu casa en todo el día, no quieras echarme las culpas a mí. –Naruto se enfadó. Sasuke suspiró tan sonoramente que el rubio pudo escucharlo al otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo siento, dobe, pero estoy desesperado. No sé qué le ha pasado y podría estar mal o un accidente o…

- Tranquilo Sasuke. No creo que le haya pasado nada. Irá a casa, a lo mejor es que tiene mucho trabajo y se le está amontonando.

- Si sabes algo dobe, llámame.

- ¡Hecho! –exclamó mientras colgaba.

Sasuke masajeó con sus manos el cuello después de colgar el móvil y volvió a suspirar. Maldijo, porque antes, Sakura no había hecho tal cosa como no dar señales de vida. Se desesperaba por momentos. Él siempre la había querido. A decir verdad, él la amaba. Pero su actitud muchas veces lo exasperaba.

Se recostó en el sofá y miró en dirección a la mesita que había al lado de la encimera. En ese momento, vio un papel mal doblado debajo del frutero y se levantó para tirarlo. Aunque fuera desordenado, no le gustaba la suciedad. Así que se dirigió a él y lo cogió. En cuanto lo tuvo en la mano, le pegó un rápido vistazo, y lo que leyó, lo dejó pasmado.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y sus manos comenzaron a sudar de forma incontrolada. Se le hizo un nudo de angustia en la garganta y terminó por arrugar el papel.

Lo había dejado…_ Te lo dije Uchiha…_

Corrió a la habitación con desesperación y agarró el móvil, para a continuación, marcar un número de teléfono. El pitido sonó y sonó, pero nadie lo cogió. Se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo revolvió con impaciencia.

Hoy ya no podía hacer nada, pero mañana, _mañana,_ buscaría por mar y aire hasta encontrarla.

.

.

.

- Vamos, vamos dobe, cógemelo –murmuraba en voz baja el Uchiha.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Dobe! Anoche encontré la carta de despedida de Sakura. ¡Me ha dejado!

- ¿¡Qué! –gritó desde el otro lado. Se escuchó a un perro ladrar en la calle y Naruto maldijo al animal.

- Sí. Y ahora mismo me han llegado los papeles del divorcio. Naruto, necesito ayuda para encontrarla –habló.

- Tranquilo Sasuke, te ayudaré a buscarla.

- Dobe…–suspiró, le costaba decir esto, pero por Sakura, lo que hiciera falta- _Gracias_…

A Naruto se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo. Sasuke tendría que estar demasiado desesperado como para decirle esto. El nerviosismo afloró en su cuerpo y el dolor se acentuó en su pecho.

- No te preocupes, Sasuke… _la encontraremos…_

.

_Y claro que lo harían… a veces la amistad vale mucho más que el dinero…_

.

.

_**Cinco semanas después…**_

.

.

- ¡JODER! –gritó cabreado. Llevaban cinco semanas buscándola y ni una pista de ella. _Ni una sola_. Su móvil llevaba sonando desde hace dos semanas, pero no lo cogía si no era Naruto o Sakura._._ El dobe le ayudaba mucho, pero no hacían lo suficiente como para encontrarla. Sólo deseaba que estuviera bien, fuera donde fuera… _Lo llevas claro entonces, Uchiha…_

Eran las diez de la noche y no hacía otra cosa más que dar vueltas por el salón, intentando recordar algún sitio al que le gustara ir o visitar. Pegó una patada a la silla que tenía cerca y la mandó un par de metros lejos. Su frustración crecía por momentos y no había nada más que pudiera calmarlo, _sólo Sakura…_

El móvil sonó de repente_. _Fue a por él y lo cogió. Miró el número pero no lo reconoció, así que dejó que sonara.

El aparato siguió sonando tres veces más hasta que, exasperado, descolgó y gritó exasperado.

- ¿Quién coño es? –intentó calmarse, pero la rabia pegaba cada vez con más fuerza en su cuerpo.

- ¿Señor Uchiha? –una vocecilla dulce contestó al otro lado de la línea.- Soy u… una enfermera del…del hospital Konoha, me…me llamo Hyüga Hinata.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué me tiene que importar? –su tono no daba mucho juego para seguir hablando, así que la mujer fue al grano. Suspiró, porque lo que iba a decir, no era nada bonito. _Claro que no era bonito…para nada bonito…_

- Su…su mujer está en el hospital…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué le pasa!

- Ti…tiene ca…cáncer…señor Uchiha. –A Sasuke se le paró el corazón momentáneamente y su respiración se entrecortó. _No, no era posible…_

- No… -musitó con voz débil. – señorita, si se están equivocando de mujer, su hospital caerá en la ruina, se lo aseguró…

- Y… y yo le a… aseguro, que su mujer es… es la que está en este hospital. Venga lo… lo más pronto po…posible p…

El hombre colgó sin esperar que acabará y fue corriendo a por su chaqueta. Las llaves del coche y de la casa iban metidas dentro de ella, por lo que salió desesperado por la puerta y se metió en el vehículo. Condujo como alma que lleva el diablo y casi tuvo tres accidentes por saltarse dos semáforos en rojo._ Sakura… no, su Sakura no… por favor…_

- Espérame nena… pronto llegaré…

.

.

.

- Dios… -dijo mientras se quitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno para oler su piel- huelo… huelo a rayos. ¿No me puedo… duchar?

- Sakura, ya te lo he dicho, no. –Tsunade miró de nuevo el formulario mientras rellenaba las casillas vacías.

La pelirrosa se volvió a colocar la mascarilla y suspiró, empañándola con su aliento. Su cuerpo estaba tan débil, y tenía tanto dolor… que quería que todo acabara. _Porque sentía tanto dolor…_

Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar. Las dosis de tranquilizantes y analgésicos que le ponían cada vez hacían menos efecto en su organismo, y el dolor le hacía recordar a cada instante que se estaba muriendo… _si tan sólo la dejaran morir en paz… si tan solo dejara de tener esas alucinaciones con aquél hombre en la playa…_

- ¡Sakura! –exclamó Tsunade mientras la movió con brusquedad.

- Que…¿Qué quieres, Tsunade?

- Nada… -suspiró. Este caso le estaba dejando el corazón destrozado- nada…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e imaginó a Sasuke… _¡Oh, Sasuke!¡Cuánto lo amaba…!_

Dejó pasar el tiempo, y el sueño fue venciendo al dolor que le taladraba la cabeza. Las imágenes de las alucinaciones se iban sucediendo una a una, y el olor salado y los graznidos de las gaviotas iban pasando como si fuera una película… _y ahí, en medio de la playa, se encontraba aquel hombre, sujetando una cerveza fresca en una mano y con la otra señalando al horizonte._

Sakura se fijó en él. Su espalda un poco roja por el sol y el sombrero de paja cubriendo su cabello. _Y recordó._ Era el día en el que había ido a la playa en Hawaii. Sintió la arena entre los dedos de sus pies y el calor adormecedor sobre su piel. Corrió hacia el hombre y este se giró, mirándola con ilusión pintada en sus ojos negros.

Sakura se sorprendió de tal forma al reconocerlo, que todo aquel recuerdo la invadió por completo. _Sasuke…_

.

- ¡Traigan el carro de paradas! ¡AHORA! –Tsunade gritó a los enfermeros de guardia para que se dieran prisa y agarró las palas, para acto seguido, frotarlas.- ¡FUERA! –las descargas eléctricas hicieron saltar el cuerpo de Sakura una y otra vez- ¡CARGUEN A 300! –Chilló mientras le daba otra descarga. Finalmente, el pulso se estabilizó. Tsunade suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente. No podía irse, _no aún…_- Vamos enana, lucha…

.

- Sakura, has tenido una parada y hemos tenido que reanimarte. Necesito que descanses, ¿entendido? –la rubia se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello. La mujer se quitó la mascarilla y habló despacio.

- Enten…dido…

- Muy bien. Voy a pasar consulta a otros pacientes, en cuanto acabe volveré, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, si… venga, corre que te esperan…

En cuanto la rubia salió de la habitación, Sakura volvió a quedarse metida en sus pensamientos. _Maldición… todo le dolía, incluso los dedos de los pies._

- Que blanda que me he vuelto… -miró al techo con melancolía. Al menos, si Naruto o Hinata estuvieran con ella, no estaría tan sola…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo. No quería ser egoísta, pero tampoco quería morir sola. Se acomodó el cojín y decidió dormir para que se le pasara el dolor.

- Sakura… -la voz fue tan baja, pero tan conocida, que la sobresaltó. No podía ser… _no podía ser…_

- Sasuke…

_¡Maldición!_

.

.

.

_No todo siempre sale como uno quiere, y más cuando son cosas tan delicadas, mi querida Sakura…_


End file.
